Alternate Spirit Bound Scene
by Confused Yellow Stallion
Summary: Oneshot. Instead of at Court, Dimitri's trial is held on the Maury Show.


**A/N** - This is kind of just something I had lying around after Spirit Bound but never posted. It's an alternate scene, for those who were angry with Lissa, like I was, when she yelled at Rose through the bond. It's just a one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need to say it? I have never, and will never, own Vampire Academy. *Weeps* Thank you Richelle Mead, for making me feel completely inadequate in all walks of life.

* * *

- _Instead of at the courtyard, Dimitri's trial is held on the Maury Show_

(For the audience, I picture a southern black girl talking in my head, like Brenda from Scary Movie 2 [or 3 or 1] "Another little white girl dun fell down the well!")

"Rose," Lissa said, "Go away now. Leave him alone."

_- *Audience boos*_  
_"Oh no she di'int! Who does this girl think she is telling her how to live?!"_

"The hell I will," I said. "I just furthered your case."  
"We were doing fine without you," said Dimitri stiffly.

_- "Oooh!"_  
_"Ungrateful!"  
"I'll tell you who was doing fine! Rose was doing fine! And she'd be doing even better without his lazy ass!"_

"Oh yeah?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You seemed pretty grateful a couple of minutes ago when I thought up the idea of you helping us against Strigoi."

_- *More boo-ing.*_  
_"Hell! Put him back in prison where he belongs. Strigoi!"_  
_- *Audience chants: "strigoi, strigoi, strigoi!"*_

Dimitri turned to Lissa. His voice was low, but it carried to me. "I don't want to see her."

_- *Audience hisses.*  
_  
Maury: "She saved your life and you don't want to see her? I'm sure there's a lot of people in this audience who would treat her better than you."

_*Audience cheers*_

"You have to!" I ignore Maury. "You can't ignore me!"  
"Make her go away," Dimitri growled.

- Maury: "Hey, hey, hey, HEY! Break it up! No fighting."  
"I'm not-"  
"ROSE!" Lissa shouted.

_- "Oh, who does she think she is! Some little rich white girl dun come up in here and all a sudden, she thinks she dis girls mamma!"_  
_"Is they sleeping together!"_  
_*Audience starts chanting "Ho, ho, ho, ho!"_  
_"I would *cut* her!"_

Maury: I'm sensing a lot of negativity coming from the audience. It seems most of our audience thinks Rose is in the right, and Lissa and Dimitri, 'be cheatin' hoes.' Would anyone in the audience care to elaborate on this?"

Hands went up enthusiastically, and a team member from the show handed a microphone to a half-dressed woman who could've passed for a hooker.

"Um, yes," She snapped her fingers around while she talked, "Rose deserves a lot better than this ho of a best friend and ungrateful ass boyfriend. She should've killed Dimitri when she had the chance!"

_- *Audience cheers in agreement.*_

The woman's friend stands up next to her and grabs the microphone. "This is crazy. Rose barely even looks 18, and wasn't he her teacher?! This man has no class. Put him back in prison!"

Maury: "It's true, Rose was his student when the two began dating. Lissa didn't even support her friend back in those days either. Rose... Any bad feelings surfacing?"

"Oh HELL yeah!" I pull out my earrings and run at Lissa like a wild animal. What feels like 10 seconds passes and then I'm being pulled off of her, but I think I won, because I'm holding a handful of her weave tracks in my left fist. The audience is chanting, Lissa is crying, and Dimitri walks towards her, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

I lash out again, this time at him. How could he? He should be comforting me. My anger rises, but I have about 7 guardians coming towards me. I could take them, I think. But... Why? This isn't my Dimitri. This isn't even my best friend Lissa.

I shoot them both looks that make my feelings clear and then stormed away. Lissa's feelings immediately flashed sympathy through the bond, but I blocked them out. I didn't want to hear it.

Maury is rushing to catch up with me, eager for some white trash response about how Lissa is a ho, and that I'll get my man Dimitri back. But, she's not, and, well, I don't think I will. This is all past Maury's understanding, past the audience chanting. And for once, all I want is to run crying into my mothers outstretched arms. To tell her everything that's happened in my life, about Dimitri, about Lissa, I want her to brush away my tears and tell me everything is going to be okay.


End file.
